Izumina Week 2019
by DominoMags
Summary: A series of oneshots for the 2nd annual Izumina week. This is a celebration of a sweet little rare pair I helped nurture.
1. Dance With Me (Day 1: First Kiss)

"C'mon, Midoriya! It'll be fun! Eri-Chan will love it!"

Izuku pouted. He couldn't believe he was being roped into this. Months ago, almost a full year, he would have been a stuttering mess. He was talking to a pretty girl After all.

But he had gained more experience in doing that since then. He was on friendly terms with practically friends with every female member of his class and had even been personally trained by Mina in breakdancing.

And now his anxiety was coming back because she needed a tango partner for her dance class. And she just had to use Eri as an incentive.

"Why can't you apply yourself in class as much as you applied yourself to talking me into this, Ashido?"

"Hey! My grades are better now! And don't forget, I taught you how to dance. Don't want to let down your fabulous sensei, do ya?" the pink girl grinned, getting closer to her dance student now.

His anxiety about cute girls was flaring up again now, face turning pink to match the girl in front of him.

And of course he would help. He was a friend and a hero. He cursed Ashido under his breath for already having him wrapped around her finger.

"Ok. Not sure why Eri would want to see us Tango, but ok."

"Yippee! Thanks Midoriya! You rock!" The acid girl cheered, nuzzling the green-haired boy without thinking. She could be openly affectionate without thinking sometimes.

"No problem. You're kinda close."

"Oh. Woops. Sorry. Don't wanna make Uraraka jealous." Mina winked, nudging her friend.

Izuku just chuckled lightly and walked away. He had harbored feelings for his friend, as she did for him. However…

"It didn't work out between us…"

This shocked Mina. Her eyes widened and cheeks puffed out.

"Whaaaaa? She was clearly crushing on you! I have seen the signs! I pay attention to these things! What happened?"

"Well….um...we kissed…" the green-haired boy squeaked out softly, throat dry from embarrassment.

"Get out! How the hell did I not hear about this? I feel so betrayed! I'm gonna-"

"Uraraka and I decided to keep things low key. We're still friends. Best friends...but the kiss was...weird? Like...she described it as weird and not what she expected. And I apologized and...we both thought it over. For a week, maybe two. And…"

Izuku paused. It wasn't his place to say any revelations Ochako made about herself. That was her secret to tell, not his, and he would respect it.

Mina still managed to glean some ideas from his tone and posture though.

"Oh...**Oooooh**…ok. Man, I didn't even see that coming...but no biggie. When she is ready to tell me, I will be there for her."

Izuku sighed and smiled. "Yep. That is what friends do for one another. Shall we...shall we get started?"

Mina unleashed her widest grin and went about clearing the area, signaling to Izuku to help her.

"What...here?"

"Yeah? It's just us right now and I don't have a room reserved. Sorry." The acid girl shrugged and guffawed, her carefree attitude dripping feely off of her and onto the floor like her acid.

Izuku was sure she was going to drag him elsewhere enthusiastically. Instead, the girl pulled him into her arms and began teaching him. He gulped and blushed, feeling his anxiety rise steadily.

"You sure know how to keep me on my toes, huh?"

"Better you than mine. Now relax and follow my lead, ok?"

"Yeah."

This continued for an hour, the two of them practicing until Izuku started to get the hang of it. It took him far less time to get the hang of these moves after his previous training with her, but Mina still coached him on things that needed work.

"You're still a bit stiff. Try relaxing your shoulder muscles, ok? Fluid movements. Just repeat the basic steps for me."

Izuku was enthralled. He was really starting to get into this, in no small part to the passion and care Mina had for dancing. He wanted to do this to help a friend, sure. Helping Eri was another bonus for sure, having the chance to make the poor girl smile again.

But the green-haired boy had to admit, spending more time with his admittedly attractive classmate was another incentive. She could be warm and inviting, but also tough when she needed to be. It was an approach Izuku very much appreciated. And being so close and holding her was overwhelming. He tried distracting himself from how close they were by thinking about heroics. He then had to snap himself out of that so he didn't get into his own head and could focus on those words: fluid movements.

Likewise, the pink girl enjoyed her friend's company and was more than happy to spend the time with him. It wasn't often that they did so, but she had wanted to change that in their downtime.

There was a pang of guilt with her developing feelings, since she wanted Uraraka and Izuku to be happy, but they still lingered a little in light of recent revelations. She shook her head and tried not to he distracted by his muscular form and admittedly adorable face. "How did I think he was plain? He has such a baby face! He's like a buff, handsome baby!"

The two focused, music still playing softly on Mina's phone, causing the time to just flow for them as one hour became two. People passed by but the dance was all that mattered.

"_Hey, dude. Don't give up on me yet. Focus on my movements."_

Everyone else had headed to bed and Mina and Izuku were about to join them.

"Not bad so far, Midori. Let's just practice the dip and we can call it a night." The acid girl smiled, melting Izuku to his core. He was having fun now and didn't want to stop yet, but he was getting tired and knew some rest would be good.

"Ok. So like thi...ACK!"

"NoWHOAH!"

Thud!

Izuku lost his balance and landed on top of Mina awkwardly. He wasn't sure why. His balance had improved a lot. Maybe he shifted his weight too enthusiastically this time.

However, that didn't matter now as much as how he and Mina had landed. Their faces were incredibly close, lips brushing up against each other, with the green-haired boy and his pink dance instructor still holding onto each other.

Their eyes met and everything became blurred. Their hearts were racing and their faces were burning, red and Lavender respectively. Izuku meant to speak first and pull away, but he was stunned, breath caught in his throat.

And that's when Mina acted, almost on instinct. Her lips closed what little distance there was between the two. Izuku's eyes shot open as his body and soul jolted to life with a spark more intense than full cowling. Her lips were so warm and soft against his. The pink girl could only think the same if his, the slight taste of mint on them.

They separated, still unable to say anything other than soft, consecutive "wows" until once more Mina took the lead.

"Um...sorry. I didn't...oh god, did I weird you out?" She wasn't used to being this much if an awkward mess. Her body felt so giggly and bubbly but her mind could only wonder if it crossed any boundaries for her timid classmate.

And then his lips found hers again and none if it mattered. Time stood still once more. The dance class was over, but they could worry about that later. After several minutes, Izuku spoke up and averted his eyes.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me. You just...and I just…"

"Want to hang out in my room?" Mina cut the boy off. Realizing what she had said and seeing how Izuku was slowly freaking out, she followed up swiftly.

"Not like that! We just missed! I'm not...I just, maybe we should head back to our rooms. I kind of want to cuddle you? I know it is really sudden but, I dunno."

"Thanks for the offer, Ashido...it actually sounds tempting...maybe not tonight though. I kind of need to process things more, you know?"

Mina's shoulders slumped, but she yawned and smiled tiredly, nodding in agreement.

"Sure. Yeah. Take your time, dude. Sorry for being pushy."

"No, you were fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yep! G'night, Midori~"

"Good night, Ashido."

And thus, Izuku went to bed to consider his feelings on the night's events. Mina, however, stood there in silence, alone with hers. She touched her lips and felt her heart race once more as her cheeks heated up. And that is when it hit her. She had a crush on Izuku.

"Crap…"


	2. In your Shoes (Day 5: Personality Swap)

"Man! This is weird. I have never felt like this. Is this what it's like for you everyday? I gotta say it's pretty cool. I see why you're like this."

Izuku had his hands behind his head chuckling to himself. It was weird, certainly jarring, but once the inherent shock had worn off, the green-haired boy was taking it in stride.

Mina, on the other hand, was more reflective, muttering up a storm and trying to think.

"This isn't a body swap. Goodness knows how we would react during that. Not sure I like the lack of confidence in myself, but I suppose I have come a long way. And my me, I mean you. I suppose we both have, but-"

"Hey! Earth to Alien Queen! Relax there, Pinky Pal. It should wear off, apparently about a week? I wasn't fully paying attention, but it's gonna be fine."

The two had been growing closer as friends and recently ended up interning together. There they encounter a villain by the name of Shuffle, who had used their quirk to do just that to their personalities.

And thus the curly-haired crusaders were left in this state. Mina felt like she was in a fog, remembering who she was, who she was supposed to be. And now Izuku was embodying it all and vice versa

"You are surprisingly calm." the pink girl smiled softly, stroking her chin thoughtfully.

"Not really. I have your personality after all. I mean we are still both learning and growing. You've stressed too, yeah? We aren't totally different. But I have been through a lot and looking at things through your personality...it's helping. You know?"

"I suppose. Thanks, Midoriya." the pink girl smiled wider. "And you have come a long way. It's honestly pretty cool seeing how you grew."

"As shucks! Thanks, fluff friend! come on. You can call me Izuku. And you're Mina."

"Gah! Can't get used to it all!" The acid girl could feel herself secreting weak slime from her palms like sweat. She was sure she would look back and laugh once this all over. She might even borrow Izuku's little nickname. But for now, she was as shaken as he would be had the tables not been turned.

Izuku tilted his head inquisitively as he moved his face closer to Mina's.

"Hey. Have I ever told you how cute you are? ...wait! Sorry, that sounded a bit odd. I made myself kind of embarrassed now." The OFA holder laughed nervously but heartily as Mina buried her head in her hoodie jacket.

Izuku, for his part, was blushing too. As he was now, he was more confident but he wasn't some mindless flirt machine.

"I know...you're not always as confident as you look. Neither am I. We're still just insecure kids trying to fill big shoes. Like these babies!" declared the greenette as he wiggled his trademark red shoes for Mina before continuing.

"But since I have the ability to say it without going all motormouth von sweaty palms, I want to tell you how cool you are. I admire how confident you can be, your quirk, your ability to get along with everyone. And you're really cute."

"Mi-Midi...Izuku! Wait, I...Really?"

"Well yeah. I know I can look kind of plain and be a big ol nerd, But I really have had fun anytime we are partnered up. You taught me to dance and now I apply that passion to my life. You might not be the best student in class but you are a great teacher."

"You don't have to bring my grades up like that, but thank you. That means a lot. You are pretty inspiring yourself. Everyone ended up looking up to you in a way. It is kind of funny, huh?"

"Hey Mina? You wanna get pizza sometime? Not just like during this week but after as well. If not, that is-"

"Yes! I would love to!" Words just flowed from her mouth like a waterfall of adolescent emotions.

"Wow. Quick answer. Guess we still have bits of our old personalities after all." the green-haired boy smiled and winked. "This will be a fun date."

Mina's eyes bugged out in a way they haven't since remedial classes at the training camp in their first year. She felt so bad for Izuku, as if this is how he normally felt in situations like this, then just ouch! She could get the jitters too normally, but now they were full on heebie jeebies, borne on the wings of butterflies as they soared through her gastrointestinal system.

"Hey. It doesn't have to be a date. It can just be a fun get together for two friends. Plus we can walk each other through how we do things, ya know? We haven't normally lived our lives this way and we are lucky we at least retain memories…"

Mina chimed in, still thinking about the situation. "But we don't know how long that will last. Just that this quirk should wear off in about a week. Yeah. We could...um...talk about it….on our d-d...Yes. I want it to be a date. If you do, I mean."

The pink girl could feel her face heat up as Izuku wrapped an arm around her and looked concerned.

"You sure? I don't want to force anything."

"Y-yeah. But um…"

"Yeah?"

"Your arm…"

Both teens paused for a moment before separating, faces flushed from their contact. Sparks Were forming without A single activation if a quirk. Neither knew what to make of this just yet, but they could figure it out along the way.

Nevertheless, Izuku could feel his enthusiasm swell as he pumped a fist into the air.

"Yippee! Date it is! Anyway, I promised I would help Kiri, Iida, and Todoroki with something cool. I'll see you soon so we can make the most of this, okie doke?"

Mina missed and smiled, waving as her "fluff friend" went off to meet up with their other classmates.

"Sure. I was thinking of seeing what the girls are up to anyway. See you…"Curly Compadre"?"

Izuku's grin widened even more as his face beamed.

"See? You might be like me right now but you haven't lost your touch. I'll text you."

The acid girl felt her own smikecreturn, sneakily at first but soon more confidently.

"I guess so, huh. And yeah! Definitely."

And thus the two parted ways, unknowingly having sparked something greater before the date had even occurred.

Long after the two had returned to normal, this would be the story they would tell their kids the most. However, that is a different tale entirely.

**God, I had a good song title picked for this but I forget it already.**

**Oh well. C'est la vie.**

**Sorry if this is rushed and not my best work but...I always say that. It must be wearing thin at this point.**

**Still, I wanted to write at least two more oneshots to make this an actual collection.**

**I also realize I never did a nite for the last chapter but I will say it was written on the fly. I think it was an interesting way to approach the first kiss concept though. Like all these obeshots, it can lead into its own story? But nope. I have enough projects. These can remain little stand-alone in a collection for now.**

**Also, work has been slow but steady on my other ongoing things. I will get to those after Izumina week ends. Plus I still have some stuff to read and adult life things to do.**

**I hope you are all enjoying my writing. I will see you tomorrow and maybe Sunday.**

**Peace!  
**


	3. Save it For Later (day 6: Movie Night)

Saturday evening had set in, with a warm spring breeze blowing through the night air. However it never kissed the cheeks of Izuku and Mina, who were cuddled up on the farmer's bed with a laptop. It was covered in hero stickers and had a green casing, indicating its owner.

"I am so excited! This is going to be so fun!" Mina cheered, bringing a basket of snacks from the kitchen. Izuku had fluffed the pillows and arranged into a couch-like formation.

"So what movie did you pick? You told me it would be a fun one for us...should I be worried? Is it scary?"

"Of course not, Izu. I might love the first two Alien movies but I'm not a huge horror movie girl. I'm telling you. It will be fun!"

Mina slipped a disc into the drive of the laptop.

"Sky High? Really?"

"Yeah! It rings kind of familiar, you know?"

"I...I can't say I see it." The green-haired boy laughed softly. It was a laugh that pulled at the pink girl's heartstrings.

She leaned against Izuku, stretching her arms out and pretending to be smooth. The freckled boy blushed and beat her to the punch.

Snuggled up to her boyfriend, Mina shoveled candy into her mouth as the movie started. She had brought as much sour candy as she could fit. It was her favorite and it probably tied into her quirk somehow. Mostly she just liked the tastes and textures.

Izuku preferred chocolate.

As for the movie choice, there was a reason. Both enjoyed Sky High. It was a good movie to have playing in the background, especially while you were busy. In this case, it was a good movie to watch 50% of at most and spend the rest of the runtime snuggling and smooching your significant other.

"A...are we really going to make out during a Disney movie?"

"Well yeah. Let's be honest, Izu. If it was something like Infinity War...no offense to you but you would want to see what happens next and we couldn't make out.. And honestly, depending on the film, I would probably do the same."

The green-haired boy blushed madly. He was incredibly flustered for a number if reasons, the first being the embarrassment of her statement being true.

It wasn't a lack of attraction by any means. But the boy was incredibly invested in hero media and would want to actually watch, something Mina couldn't fault him for. Pouting aside, she was amused by it.

"Fair. But you didn't have to say it."

"Sure I did. Girlfriend duties, Midori." a pink hand ruffled the freckled boy, getting his heart racing faster.

The next reason for his cluster was how her blunt statement of intent impacted him emotionally. Feeling teenage hormones course through him like the sparks of One-for-All, Izuku bit his lip and looked at Mina. She smirked as she gave a wink. The acid girl had a "come here, you big nerd" look in her eyes and it enticed him so.

Besides, with coursework amping up and less time for leisure, the young couple could use time to just watch a movie and be all over each other. It was one of the reasons Mina stayed over more often. Any chance they had was a good one.

"Why delay?" Izuku reflected. He had come so far in so many ways. From quirkless to the protege of the number one hero. He had gone from friendless to well liked and even had a girlfriend. Life was like a dream now after so long. He refused to take it for granted.

Mina snapped him out if his thoughts with a snap of her finger.

"Well? Are we gonna watch the movie or are we gonna watch the movie?"

Mina soon had her answer as Izuku swiftly yet tenderly cupped her face and crashed his soft lips into hers. Eyes fluttered shut as pulses raced. Mina wrapped her legs around her boyfriend and shuddered as her breath hitched.

"Finally." The acid girl thought as the two ignored the retroactively autobiographical film and invested their attention into one another.

Izuku broke the kiss, gasping for air, red faced and smiling awkwardly.

"What's wrong." His girlfriend asked with concern shimmering in her dark eyes.

"I should set my laptop aside. D-don't want to break it while we…" he averted his eyes. Mina registered his insinuation and blushed deeper.

"Whoa there, cowboy. Not yet we're not."

"Wh-wha...I'm not-"

The horned girl giggled and pecked his nose with her lips.

"Relax, babe. Just saying. But yeah. Good plan. Don't want to break your computer."

"Thanks." Izuku sighed in relief and flicked Mina's nose back, causing it to crinkle in reaction.

The green-haired boy closed the laptop and put it beside his bed.

"Guess movie night us postponed until we aren't all...um...over each other." He chuckled.

Mina matched his reaction. "Yeah. But this is still much needed. Besides, I will let you pick the next film. Promise."

She knew it would be really dorky, but the pink girl could live with it. It was part of her boyfriend's charm. Besides, they had surprisingly similar film tastes anyway.

"Deal" nodded Izuku before he and Mina kissed each other once more, not letting up until an hour had passed, time slipping through their fingers like each other's hair.

Eventually, the two passed out in each other's arms, content with each other's presence.

They then ended up watching the rest of the movie after they woke up.

**Shorter chapter. Trying to catch up. Sorry if this is rushed. I can do better but again, playing catch up.**

**The title comes from a song on the Soundtrack to...you guessed it. Sky High. I wanted to put this tired joke in for the movie night theme, which this entry barely qualifies as admittedly. It just devolves into sloppy make outs. Still I think my reason of "Mina wants to make out with Izuku and watching a better movie might have one of them (or both) two invested for that.**

**Taking a short break, but I will aim to get the camping prompt done too.**

**This was a fun week though, just like last year. I have a lot of reading to catch up on. Sorry folks.**

**However, I do want to thank everyone who contributed.**

**You all rock. Thank you!**


	4. Summer Nights (day 7: Camping)

Crickets chirped and joined in on the symphony of the night. A small tent emitted a faint glow in the middle of a meager campsite.

"I can't believe we get to go camping! Just you and me in the woods! This is great."

Izuku held a thermos of tea in his hands as he sat up, sleeping bag covering up past his knees and kissing his torso.

"I mean, we're not totally alone. All Might is here."

"Yeah, in a cabin. Leaving us in the woods while he has all the amenities."

"He doesn't have that many. Besides, you were just saying how excited you were." The green-haired boy was at peace. He was far from a sarcastic person or as blunt as some of his other friends. However the one-for-all holder was comfortable enough with Mina by now to call her on things like this. He would expect the same of her.

"Yeah. I am. But cabins are still nice. Not as nice as that sports lodge."

"At least there are no villains this time." Izuku took a sip and looked at Mina.

Both teens paused. Was it too soon to bring that up? It had happened in their first year at UA and now here they were in their second. Both had been through a lot, separately and together. And yet here they were, breathing in the wild night air of Endor national park.

"Sorry. Maybe it was-"

"No. You're fine. We lived through it. Stuff went down hill for a while, but also uphill. It was a bit if a rollercoaster...WE SHOULD GO TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK! I WOULD LOVE TO GO ON A ROLLERCOASTER!"

"I would like that...though roller coasters aren't really my thing. Life is enough of a ride as is." the green-haired boy chuckled, still remembering the last time he went on with Mina.

"Well, sorry that Mr. Bonedust prefers gentler rides like the Tilt-a-whirl and the hell drop."

"They aren't that bad, Mina. Really."

"Hey...remember when we had met? Before UA? And we were just good friends? We didn't really realize our feelings back then."

"...I did." green eyes stared at the ceiling of the tent as steam rose from the cup in Izuku's hands. His eyes met Mina's again. They were still so young and yet the boy was incredibly grateful.

"That's because you're cute."

"I...well...takes one to know one."

"Well aren't you Mr. Smoothie. Anyway, I remember you telling me about how you came here as a kid."

"Yeah...back when me and Bakugou were closer. We used to catch Cicadas. I called him Bug Kacchan. Because...you know. Pun."

"You're not calling him that Any more, huh?"

"I mean...we get along better now I guess. He has changed. But what we had as friends...that's gone. But it's ok. I have actual friends...I have you."

Mina blushed Lavender as a huge grin crossed her face.

"That is so corny...but sweet. I am glad we did this. This trip. Just you and me out here, staring into space and reminiscing. It's good to just be goofy kids now and then, you know?"

"No pressures or worries about our mortality or any legacies we might have to step into."

Having finished his soothing beverage, the green-haired boy felt his hair brush against his pillow. He was happy to just commune with nature, but having a movie night with her and All Might would be welcome too. It had become a little ritual the two hero students had with their mentor.

Their mentor. It was still surreal remembering all that had happened. Getting their provisional licenses, fighting villains, getting into UA, and training with All Might; It all played through Izuku's mind until he remembered that first encounter, the day he met Mina. To think a quirkless runt like him could have been through so much: good, bad, and in between. And she had been there for a lot of it.

The boy's thoughts thoughts stopped when he felt a familiar pressure, warmth surrounding him and spreading to his cheeks. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Y-you have your own sleeping bag."

Mina yawned and cuddled her boyfriend.

"Yeah but what's the point of sharing a tent if we can't cuddle?"

Accepting the acid girl's logic, the boy smiled and kissed her pink cheeks, turning them lavender with his lips.

Not long after, the two fell asleep, ready to tackle the rest if the trip ahead.

**And this entry is even shorter. I probably could have fleshed it out more but I might do so in the future. After all, I decided to make it a short scene set in the timeline of Walk in the Park, specifically Izuku and Mina's second year at UA.**

**I thought that me the most fun way to do it. Also I am late with moth this entry and with notes for it. My focus has been elsewhere so I decided to keep this more brief and save my energy for bigger things. I hope you all understand and enjoyed these one shots.**

**See you next year for Izumina week 2020. Lol. **

**And also, you know...the crest of this year with my other fics. See you then.**

**PS. I considered doing the beach prompt with a follow up to Dagobah, but decided against it.**


End file.
